May 24, 2004 Monday Night RAW results
The May 24, 2004 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on May 24, 2004 at the Metro Center in Rockford, Illinois. Summary Monday nights have been home to some of the greatest rivalries in the history of sports entertainment. There was Mr. McMahon vs. Stone Cold Steve Austin, Hulk Hogan vs. Ric Flair, Kane vs. Undertaker. The list goes on and on. While each of these rivalries have been filled with excitement, none of them could match the level of emotions involved in the Triple H/Shawn Michaels rivalry. This past Monday night was a perfect example of this. Still fuming from being eliminated from the 20-man battle royal the week prior, Triple H demanded that Shawn Michaels' suspension be lifted. Clearly, The Game wanted HBK active so that he could get him in the ring and gain a measure of revenge. A wrestling ring, however, was not necessary on this night, as both RAW Superstars were at each other's throats backstage the entire night. Finally, Triple H made his way to the arena and called out his nemesis. By this time, though, General Manager Eric Bischoff was irate because he was losing control of the show. With HBK and Triple H battling out in the arena, Bischoff demanded that the entire RAW roster stop them. Unbelievably, not even the RAW roster could keep these two apart. Finally, after claiming "enough is enough," Eric Bischoff stated that Shawn Michaels and Triple H would settle their score at Bad Blood in the most unforgiving match ever composed, a Hell in a Cell Match. Elsewhere on Monday Night RAW, Randy Orton stayed true to his word, saying that he would not award Shelton Benjamin an Intercontinental Title match. Orton then turned his attentions towards the man that was interviewing him on the Highlight Reel, Chris Jericho. The young Intercontinental Champion told Y2J that he would love to add him to the list of legends he has killed off. An all-out brawl quickly ensued. Before long, Batista ran down to make it two on one. Just when it looked like Jericho was in for the beating of a lifetime, Shelton Benjamin took to the ring and evened the sides. During the melee, Bischoff announced that the battling that was going on was about to become official in the form of a tag team encounter. In the end, it was Benjamin scoring the pin on Orton to pick up the win for his team. Something odd went going on between Kane and Lita, and unfortunately for RAW viewers, only two people knew the truth... Kane and Lita. One week after after a frightened Lita said yes to Kane's mysterious demands, the two RAW Superstars had an encounter backstage. During the encounter, a mentally exhausted Lita said to Kane, "I thought you said it was over." Kane quickly replied that it was over. In fact, he told Lita that it was all over. Kane's words were mysterious to say the least, as this looked far from over. Results ; ; *Edge defeated Ric Flair (w/ Randy Orton) (5:04) *La Resistance (Rob Conway & Sylvain Grenier) defeated Rosey & The Hurricane (4:03) *Chris Jericho & Shelton Benjamin defeated Batista & Randy Orton (16:23) *Victoria defeated Molly Holly (w/ Gail Kim) (4:15) *Chris Benoit & Eugene defeated Garrison Cade & Jonathan Coachman (4:42) Commentators *Jim Ross *Jerry Lawler Ring Announcer *Lilian Garcia Image Gallery Raw 5-24-04 1.jpg Raw-24-5-2004.jpg External links * Raw #574 * RAW #574 on WWE Network Category:2004 television events